Italy
by azurexsky
Summary: Miley left for her tour in Europe with Lilly, Oliver and suprisingly, the Jonas Brothers. Miley still loves Nick, after they broke up. More info and pairings inside!
1. Jonas?

_Ciao Bella. Il mio nome è Miley. The Jonas Brothers join Miley and her two best friends through an experience that will change all their lives. Won't it be a little awkward since Miley still loves Nick, after they broke up over a year ago? Joe flirts with Lilly all the time, and she does back. Why is Oliver so obbsessive over Lilly? Niley, Jilly, Loliver, NickxOC(sort of!)_

Italy. A beautiful, European city. This was the highlight of my tour. I've taken the summer to go on a worldwide tour for Hannah Montana. How much more excited can you get to spend 3 weeks of your summer in Europe with your two best friends?

Dad, Lilly, Oliver and I were all sprinting, positive we would miss the plane. I stopped to see the Jonas Brothers impatiently waiting. Their going on tour with me too?

I took a deep breath and walked up to them. "Hey guys." I said, smiling. Lilly came up beside me, so nervous she could only wave.

I focused her eyes on Nick. I caught him staring back but he just smiled quickly and blushed, looking away. We both didn't say anything. It was hard after a year since we broke up to say one thing without it being awkward. It was even harder to be away with them on tour for 3 weeks. Joe looked Lilly up and down and said, "Hey cutie." She giggled and blushed. Oliver sprung into action and came in front of her defensively.

"Hey Jonas." He snapped, folding his arms.

"Hey." Joe said nodding up. He really didn't get the fact that Oliver wasn't trying to be friendly. Lilly shoved Oliver to the side and walked up to Joe.

"May I?" He said, extending his hand.

"You may." She giggled and started walking towards the entrance. She looked back at me and squeaked.

"Do your plane services include peanuts?" Mr. Stewart asked, seeing the attendant look at her watch with annoyance and nodded. He smiled, winked, and started to run/jog into the plane. I don't know if you would call a mix of hobbling and running in place a jog, run, walk or speed walk.

"Wait, Robbie, I mean, Mr. Stewart! I have a question to ask you!" Kevin said almost on his heels, following him.

I tried to follow after them but an arm grabbed me and yanked me the other way.

"Listen, Miley, what happened last year, can we just forget it?" Nick said quietly.

"Sure." I said looking at my feet. I could never forget it, though.

"Maybe just start out new, as friends?" He whispered, barely audible over the noise in the airport.

My heart tore at that instance but I finally muttered a simple yeah.

He smiled and walked in the plane. I sighed slightly, pushing back some unwanted tears. I strode into the plane, trying to convince myself everything would be alright.


	2. Plane Ride

The plane ride was a long 12 hours but to me it felt like days. I couldn't get him off my mind. Why did I have to go back to this state again?

All I did was watch Lilly and Joe flirt the whole time and Oliver eyeing them like a hawk. Nick started out the window and soon fell asleep. My dad was having a buffet and watching a movie until, of course, he fell asleep. Kevin tried to keep talking to Mr. Stewart but finally realized he wasn't paying attention, and resided to a book.

I wished over and over he would just accept me but he couldn't. Did he fall out of love with me? All this was making me depressed so I turned on my iPod and tried to sleep. It was 11 at night in Malibu anyways.

Lilly looked at Oliver angrily and shot him a BACK OFF look. He soon realized what he was doing and stopped, turning on a movie. Joe turned back to look at him and Oliver gave him an "I'm watching you" look and motion. Joe raised his eyebrows and turned back around. She smiled at him and said something to break the ice.

"So, how's your music career and stuff?" She said awkwardly.

"Pretty good, we're not really working on an album yet but we will." He smiled, "What do you do for a living?"

"I pretty much skateboard and go to school." She said, shrugging, "It's basically all I do."

"Oh really." He smiled, "I actually have some pretty awesome skateboard skill myself."

"Really?" She said, her face glowing. She stopped and tried to talk calm, "That's cool."

Oliver was watching Lilly fall out of his grasp. _DAMN_ he thought _Who does this guy think he is?! Oh wait. Joe Jonas. Nevermind. _He watched Joe put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. _Well this is the last straw. Let's see who this guy really is. A cheapo, lying..CHEAPO. I'll show him when he messes with my girl._ Oliver got up and sat back down. He decided to stand up _after _he was off plane.


	3. So close

**I'm taking it off 1st person and now Miley isn't narrating it. HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER :D **

**please review! tell my if you like the story so far or if I should change it, or just your opinions! thanks!**

They all got off the plane and grabbed their bags. When walking outside, they were all speechless.

"Italy is. Beautiful." Miley finally got out, looking around.

"The city of love." Oliver said next to Lilly. She rolled her eyes saying, "Okay one that's France. And Two, Italy is a country." She linked arms with Miley and they both ran towards a cab.

Joe watched Lilly run, smiling. Nick smiled behind everyone, looking at her long brown hair.

Oliver suspiciously walked up beside Joe and looked him in the eye.

"Oh! Hey dude." Joe said, about to give him and handshake but Oliver sat there, folding his arms. Joe awkwardly lowered his hand and smiled, scratching his head.

"Yo." Oliver returned icily, "Did Lilly ever tell you that we're dating?"

Joe widened his eyes and looked back and forth at Lilly and Oliver. He stammered for a second then smacked his head.

"Why didn't you tell me that? I didn't know! Sorry dude." He said with a hint of disappointment.

_Yeah. That's right. BE sorry. _Oliver eyed him down while Joe walked over to talk to Kevin.

"I just remembered! Bella!" Joe said excitedly.

"Oh yeah! Geez, I haven't seen her in years." Kevin said.

"Bella? You mean our cousin Bella?" Nick said.

"No. My long lost half, twice removed sister stuck in Italy. How many other Bella's do you know?" Joe said jokingly, making Nick embarrassed.

"But, yeah. She's your age and I think she lives around here somewhere." Joe said looking around then opening a map.

Miley and Lilly were too busy planning their whole trip when Miley's dad interrupted.

"Woaah there. You two still have Hannah Montana **and **summer work." Mr. Stewart eyed them, raising an eyebrow.

"Daddy." Miley whined, "Could you be anymore of a downer?" She pouted and sighed.

"You don't work, I'm gonna cancel the whole trip." He said putting his hands in the air.

"Ugh! Fine." She grumbled, stomping away. They rode a taxi to the hotel and unpacked their things.

"Wow. This looks nothing like it did on the website.." Miley stated when walking in, "It's so much better!"

"Be right back. I'm gonna go check out the gift shop." Mr. Stewart said, already unpacked. Just then Joe walked in and asked to talk to Lilly alone. Miley said it was fine and went out of the room. Just then, Kevin ran by, following Mr. Stewart, once again. _What's up with him? _Miley wondered_ He never did that_

She shrugged and decided to go into the Nick and Oliver's room. She knocked and heard a faint "Come in." from the other side. Miley walked in and smiled to see Nick and Oliver getting along.

"Hey guys." She said, waving. She walked over and sat on the bed next to Oliver.

"Hey Miles." Oliver said while Nick just half-waved and half-smiled. All of a sudden, The door slammed open with Lilly behind it.

"OLIVER OAKEN YOU ARE THE BIGGEST ASS I HAVE EVER MET!" Lilly screamed into the room, on the verge of crying. She turned around and walked down the hallway. Oliver looked at Miley then Nick and said, "Hold on a sec." He ran after her, calling 'Lilly!' down the hallway.

As soon as they lost his voice, it became quiet. Awkwardly quiet.

"So." Miley said, "How's things?"

"Good." He said, "You?"

"Good." She answered nodding. They sat there for what seemed like minutes. Miley got up and sat next to him on the other bed.

"So what was with Oliver?" She said quietly.

"I have no idea. I think he told Joe that he and Lilly were dating." Nick said.

"Yeah, he tends to do things like that." She laughed. He laughed back and they relaxed a little.

"I can't believe how long it's been since I've seen you." She said, looking at her feet.

"Yeah, I know." He replied.

"I missed you." She near whispered. There was a little delay, but he said, "I missed you too."

She smiled at him and moved towards him. He smiled back, looking her in the eyes. They sat there and leaned in to kiss. He closed his eyes and she followed, an inch apart when Joe opened the door.

They flung back, Nick scratching his head and Miley rubbing her arm.

"Hello good people." He said walking in and sitting between them, "Or should I say, Ciao."

Miley and Nick smiled, both embarrassed but happy at the same time. At least Miley knew he liked her..right?


End file.
